It's Not So Bad With You
by PartyInTheUK'sPants
Summary: police au RiRen Eren is a new cop ready to take down criminals. His police academy has a boarding home that newly graduated cops can live if they want to. Figures he gets stuck with Levi.
1. Prologue: Run Away

**Party: so this will be RiRen. And that means TOP Levi. **

**can i suggest something? sometimes when i read through Levi x Eren fics, there will be the "ereri or riren" tag pairing names right? but i only like riren (top levi) but some people don't make it clear enough and then i end up with a whole bunch of ereri smut and im like ._. haha imsorry i just dont like it, and i know you might not care but. just can we try to at least warn the readers? like "caution. bottom eren." or something! like im getting increasingly confused, ereri is top eren right? and riren is top levi?people mix up the roles and ughh ive been with this fandom since the beginning and still, it's unclear lol. nothing big i respect your pairing its just, maybe a little warning. :) do you guys have the same problem? lol **

**Warnings: caution:bottom Eren :3, attempt at molestation, language, ooc, violence/blood, randomness, police au, eventual sex**

**Prologue**

* * *

All his life he'd wanted to rid the world of evil.

When he was young, he was weak. He couldn't protect anything. How could he? He had a knife in his shaking fingers, but what was a knife held by a child against an adult filled with anger and alcohol? It had been going on for months now. His dad had lost his job so one day he came home drunk. Understandable, he was upset. But he would get over it. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, he would look for another job. They needed the money for the rent soon or the land lord lady would knock on their door. And they needed food. But he didn't get a job the next day. No. He went and got drunk. Again and again. It wasn't really bad but they needed to buy food. Carla had mentioned it to him gently because at this point he was drunk even in the day time.

They had to move into a poor apartment in the bad side of town. Okay.. they would get through this. She would get a job too or something. But right at this moment, food was important. He nodded his head, telling her tomorrow. He sold some of his unimportant valuables and managed to scrape some money out of it. Carla had gotten a little job as a maid. She was saving up for weeks to buy them something else besides bread and soup. She was excited as she walked to pick the kids up from school. A feast, she said. They were excited too.

They walked up their shabby steps with Eren singing about having pie and Mikasa shoving him to be quiet but happ as well. Carla smiled and led the way up to their door. She'd been saving the money under a board on the floor. She had to go get it then she could go out and buy some food with the kids. But all their dreams of having pie or a real meal dispersed when they entered their home. The lamp was broken on the floor. Papers and glass scattered everywhere. Chairs and the table broken. Beer bottles dripping on the carpet.

"G-Grisha?" Carla called out worriedly. "You guys stay there, ok?" she forced a smile. Stay in the doorway. Because if the fight gets too bad, you can run away and get the police.

Eren gripped Mikasa's shaking hand. It was too quiet. It had been too long waiting there, "Ma?" he called out softly. He heard a crash and a scream. It was all he needed to lunge into his parents' room. "Ma!" all the breath left him when he took in the scene.

"That money was for the children, you asshole!" his mother shouted angrily as she stood up, blood pouring from an open wound on her forehead.

Grisha grabbed her by the hair and tried to shake her off of him, slamming her against the wall, "You mean those worthless shits?" He had used the money for booze.

Carla's hard earned money she had saved so she could buy them a good meal they hadn't had for months. "No! Your children! Look at them!" she screamed, tears of frustration streamed down her face as she tried to get through to her husband, "They're so skinny! What are they going to eat today? Or tomorrow?!" Grisha was silent as he let go of Carla. She slumped to the ground, panting heavily.

He turned to the kids and Eren felt like he was going to throw up his heart. He put a defensive arm between him and Mikasa. But Grisha wasn't walking towards them. There was a beer can on the floor in front of Eren's feet that he picked up. He sipped it calmly and didn't break eye contact with Eren. The silence was suffocating.

Once he put that can down... what was he going to do?

"Carla... " Grisha said, "I never cared about them." his fist clenched and he brought it up.

Eren shut his eyes and squeezed Mikasa's hand for a punch that never came. Carla had managed to pull Grisha to the ground and they were struggling on the ground now, Carla was scratching and biting. But he had sat on her and punched her in the jaw. Mikasa watched with wide eyes, her breath hitching in her throat. Eren gasped as their father strangled her, slamming her head repeatedly on the wooden floor.

"Run.." Carla gasped, "Run away."

Eren backed out of the doorway slowly just as Grisha punched her in the stomach, making her cough up blood. He ran out of the room stopping in the hallway of their home. He paused as the scene never left his mind.

Mikasa turned around, "C'mon Eren." she said.

Let's leave.

"Mikasa.. go get the police."

She stopped and her eyes widened in shock, "What?" "

Hurry we don't have much time!" he shouted.

"You can't go back there!"

"Mom could die!" that made her freeze, "Go to the neighbor's house! Ask them to call 911!"

"Eren..."

"Hurry!" Eren screamed, his eyes narrowed in anger and fear.

She stumbled over her feet, "Be... be careful." she tightened her hold her red scarf before turning around and running down the stairs.

He didn't answer. But at least she would be safe. He turned around as well and ran back into his horrid home. He walked quickly with wobbly legs and a queasy stomach into the kitchen, He opened a drawer. And he pulled out a steak knife. It was big in his hands, but he grips it tightly. He walks to the doorway of his parents' room. He still hears the sound of Grisha's punches hitting his mother. He takes a big gulp of air because he was going to do this. He wasn't going to chicken out. And he wasn't going to wait until the police got here.

He stepped into the doorway and felt the air drain out of his body. He was still beating her. Her corpse.

She was already dead, drenched in a pool of her own blood. And then Eren trembled not in fear but in rage. Pure, blinding, rage. He lunged towards the monster who wasn't his dad. This man was a monster and not his dad. And he deserved to die. In his young mind, he didn't deserve to live. He cried out in anger as tears ran down his face.

_How could he? How **could** he!?_

The knife stabbed him in the neck, but it wasn't enough. He made the only angel in this earth suffer, so he deserved to suffer as well. The knife came down again and again, stabbing him in the eye, his heart, in the throat. Blood splashed on his face and hair but he didn't give a shit. Even as he felt the body grow stiff, he kept piercing the soiled body until you could barely recognize him. He heard distance movement and shouts that he faintly registered. Because he had just killed someone.

Strong arms tugged him off the body and he slumped on his knees onto the ground. The bloody knife went limp in his hands as the adrenaline vanished. He stared blankly at the wall, his back to the commotion and the body behind him. Drops of red splattered on his lap. It wasn't his blood. None of it was. He vaguely heard police sirens and people talking around him.

He heard footsteps and suddenly felt warm arms wrap around his neck and he was snapped back to reality. He heard her crying and felt tears on his cheek. "Don't... No.. I'm dirty." he said even as he hugged her back. He closed his eyes tiredly. And in the first time in his life, he felt relief. Safety.

The paramedics behind them were checking to see if either of the bodies were alive. They weren't. "She looks like she was killed by strangulation. Of him most likely."one said. They were too late, like Eren suspected would happen.

A cop with blond hair walked in, "And him?" he asked as he eyed the heavily mutilated body.

"Um.." a police woman said.

"Well?" he said, hands on his hips, "Who killed that man?"

The paramedics hurriedly covered the bodies up and took them away.

"It was him." she pointed to the bloody child. "The nine-year old kid."

* * *

** Party: uhh im not really sure why it turned out so dark. it just happened. i guess this was a prologue, it should get happier lol r&r**


	2. Chapter 2: Sorry For Being A Brat

_The air is warm and sleepy._

"Hey.." a gentle foot nudged him in the back.

_He was in his rough yet warm bed. The soft glow of the fire shone on her soft wrinkles. Mikasa snored quietly in the next bed. A calloused hand caressed his face. Her lips moved, silent, withdrawn and he inched closer to hear and-_

"Hey!" that foot wasn't so gentle anymore and kicked him awake. Eren gasped and sat up, his back stinging. It had probably bruised. He frowned up at the short male who was walking away as if he hadn't nearly killed him. The brunet grumbled, "That freaking hurt.."

He faintly heard a "_Don't fucking care_." from the bathroom.

Levi had a lot of rules. I use the bathroom first, don't wear shoes inside, don't make food you'll burn the house down, don't use my bed shitty brat. And so on. At first, when Eren moved in he was a little overwhelmed (and kinda freaked out like who cleaned the bathtub twice a day!?) Somehow he managed to somewhat get used to it. He still hated it because Eren felt like he was in a cage, Levi even had rules on how late Eren could be out because he "didn't want to be woken during the middle of the night." And if Eren didn't follow these rules, he'd be kicked out. He didn't have anywhere to go and he severely doubted Jean would room with him.

Eren sighed from his place on the floor. It wasn't fair. Levi had a bed and he was forced to sleep on a futon. Levi refused to allow another bed in the room which made no sense since there was fairly enough space. He treated him like a dog, Eren was almost positive just to make his life miserable. He ruffled his messy bed hair and waited for Levi to get out of the bathroom. Well it was enough Levi even let him room with him.

But Eren still didn't like him.

Xxx

Scratch that, Eren hated him.

By the time Eren had used the bathroom and entered the kitchen to grab something quickly to eat he heard an engine rumble in the distance. Eren stumbled a bit, because it couldn't be Levi right? He said to be ready at 7:30am sharp. Green eyes glanced at the digital clock on the stove as he made coffee. It read 7:20am. "Levi?" he called out tentatively. He popped his messy head out to the bedroom. The bed was made, the futon was not. He glanced in the empty living room.

"Shit!" he gasped. He didn't. no way! He slammed the door open, slipping his gun into the holster at his waist and ran down the stairs. He tripped several times and might've gave breathless curses. A head popped out of a room as he scrambled down the hallway.

"Hurry Jaeger! He just left!" a deep voice laughed. It was Reiner. Eren gave him the finger as he scurried past him. The blond only laughed harder.

Eren opened the exit door to the dorm building and saw a black car pulling away. "Wait!" he called, "No!" he was already driving away, a smirk on the rear view mirror. There would be no point in chasing it, he wouldn't stop for him (that ass). Eren panted, hands on his knees. Sweat beading on his forehead. The fumes from the car clouded up in his face. It was hot. And he was going to be late.

He ended up begging Reiner to let him ride with him and his room mate Bertholdt. It was a tight fit since there was so much shit everywhere but it worked and they didn't really mind. Bertholdt didn't talk much and he was kind of shy while Reiner was the complete opposite. They had all met when they were in the academy when Reiner helped Eren to aim his shots better. He was nice (a bit rough though) and he liked to party. Reiner and Bert decided to share a room in the dorm house because it was easier since they were newly graduated cops, just like the rest of them.

Eren sat in the back tapping his fingers on his knee, watching the blur outside from out his window impatiently. When they hit a speed bump, it jostled the car and he eyed an old burger warily as it slid closer to him. "Calm down Eren. You won't be too late." the blond said good-naturedly.

Eren huffed, "You say that because you haven't been late three times in a row." Reiner laughed and even Bert offered a tiny smile. It was true, Eren had been coming late for the past week. It was hard to admit, but Levi was basically his alarm clock. A regular alarm clock wouldn't even make him budge, he would sleep right through it. It was a painful way to wake up with Levi, but at least it worked.

"That's right, Erwin's on your case about it a lot." Reiner said, "If you're not careful, you might get fired." he looked in the mirror as he pulled to stop at a red light.

"Yeah but I am careful! I wake up early!" The brunet exclaimed, sitting up. "It's all that stupid guys fault. Last time I busted my ass getting there, I had to run because I missed the bus. Then I got to the station and there he was all smug at his desk." adding '_thatlittleprick_' under his breath.

"Maybe you should ask him to wait for you..?" suggested Bert quietly.

"But... I don't like him." whined Eren making Reiner laugh again.

"It's okay if you ride with us when you miss catching Levi." he chuckled. They pulled up to the front of the station entrance. "Go on first, you shouldn't risk being late so many times."

Eren opened the door and looked back at the blond, "Thanks Reiner, you're such a good friend." he sniffled and jogged to the doors. _I'm so blessed_ he thought happily.

Once the door slammed shut and the blond busied himself trying to find a parking space, Bert spoke up.

"We should really clean this car up."

Xxx

Eren clocked in and let out a breath of relief. Made it.

"Eren!" he heard a familiar voice call out. He looked up and smiled when he saw a long haired blond wave at him. It was his best friend Armin. They were together since preschool.

"Hi Armin." He walked to the front desk and put his elbows on it, "Hey do you have some food or something?" He didn't have time to eat or drink his chocolate.

Armin laughed and reached down pulling out two strawberry protein bars. He handed them both to him. "Had I known you were going to be here on time I would've packed something better."

"No this is fine." he grabbed them eagerly and tore off the wrapper, chomping the bar. "So what's going on?" he said through a full mouth.

Armin grimaced slightly. "Ew, nothing much. The usual answering phones and writing a bunch of reports." he leaned his elbows on the table too.

Armin was brilliant. He had excelled written tests and his theories on why a criminal did such and such crime were immaculate. He could've easily become a successful detective. But he decided to follow Eren into the police force and take an easy yet fulfilling job, strangely he was happy and he was always running around and answering calls. Sometimes, Erwin liked to ask him questions and his opinions on cases no one could crack. Eren could see him easily getting a promotion.

The brunet was already on his second bar, chewing hungrily. "So.. Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"Mikasa's been telling me you haven't been returning her calls or texts?"

Eren rolled his eyes, "So, they're annoying."

Armin sighed, "C'mon she's just worried."

Mikasa had been recently transferred to Sina because of her wonderful combat and shooting skills. Because it was the wealthiest town, there were a lot of robberies and fights. Eren couldn't help but to be jealous because all his life he'd wanted to be out on the streets, ridding the world of scum and there Mikasa had gone and easily picked up that title. When she had only entered the police force because she was following Eren as well. It took a lot of begging and convincing, but Eren had made her take the offer, two towns away. Even though he was jealous, he was still happy for his sister.

"You're just saying that because she's bothering you too." Eren smiled slyly.

Armin spluttered, "W-what no! She's worried and wants to talk and-"

Eren continued to smile, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Stop looking at me like that, you buffoon."

Eren blinked with almost surprise and looked into blue eyes. They stared at each silently before they both laughed in each others faces. He tugged on Armin's blond hair, "Who says 'buffoon'?" Armin pushed him away and made him stumble a bit. Eren forgot Armin packed on a bit of muscle.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and write those papers! I need them!" trying to stifle his chuckles.

Eren scampered away quickly, turning around to stick out his tongue immaturely at him.

As he walked past his desk he caught Levi's smug eyes. Grr, see? That's what he was talking about!

"Hey brat. How was your morning?" he asked mockingly as he sipped his coffee.

Eren really wanted to go over there and grab him by the neck but he resisted and only said 'hi's to Connie and Sasha turning his nose up as he walked by Levi.

"You know I'm surprised you actually made it on time. Did you run?" Eren could feel the smirk.

"No.. I was driven." he grumbled behind grit teeth.

"By who?" right when Eren was about to turn around and shout it's none of his business in annoyance, the captain came out of his office. Eren's eyes brightened and he walked over to him.

"Good morning Captain Erwin."

"Oh good morning Eren." He looked tired, probably didn't take a break from the piling cases on his desk. He held a mug filled with black coffee in his hand.

"Is it.. Is it okay if I do rounds today?" he was new, it was only a year ago he joined. He was always stuck doing boring paperwork, legs stiff from sitting too long. He wanted to be out doing police things like chasing people down. He was asking carefully because Erwin was a kind yet serious man. He would not let Eren go until he knew if he was ready. He hadn't asked him in over a month, trying to show how capable he is.

Erwin rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Ugh Eren, not this again."

"No no it's okay, I'll just be doing rounds! And I'm early today and awake and ready." Eren said, trying to list reasons desperately on why he should go.

Erwin looked thoughtful for a moment then scanned around the room. It was true, everyone looked dead. But it was a Monday, so it's understandable. He sighed a bit and looked into Eren's eyes. They were bright and determined. He chuckled a little. _So lively_. "I'll let you go."

Eren gasped. "Really!? You will?" his morning just turned a lot better!

"But." Erwin said holding up his pointer finger.

"But what?" Eren felt dread in his stomach.

"If you go Levi." Erwin grinned. The devil.

Eren could cry. "B-but!"

"I said I'll let you go, but my condition is that you take Levi. He'll make sure you don't do anything stupid. Besides, he's done all of his paperwork. He must be so bored." Erwin glanced as the short male got up and stretched his arms.

"But I.." he wanted to avoid him at all cost while he was at work. He was a pain in the butt just at home.

"Eren." Erwin raised an eyebrow.

Eren's head slumped down. "Yes sir." he mumbled. Levi walked up to them.

"C'mon brat."

"I'm not a brat." Eren said and stomped his feet as he walked away, nearly tripping over himself as he tried to make his point of being mad.

Levi rolled his eyes and followed him. Erwin chuckled to himself. He walked down the hallways to try and find breakfast. The blond thought he smelled bacon somewhere. He chatted with Petra but she looked at him sternly after awhile and told him to get back to his own paper work.

Xxx

They ended up going to the park after Levi had basically dragged him everywhere. Everywhere. Twice. The mall, the cafe, the town, the alleys.

Random people would go up to Levi, greeting him or slapping him on the back (completely ignoring Eren) Levi was well known for basically protecting the people. He was a good shot and never let the criminals get away. He even stopped a bank robbery happening in Sina.

Eren slumped on the park bench tiredly, it was already midday and Levi had said that they weren't even done. Spring had started over a week ago, he was glad it had stopped being so cold, but it was _hot_. Eren put his forearm over his thrown back head. He closed his eyes and appreciated the cool breezes that would pass. He felt Levi sit next to him, reading the newspaper he picked up from the cafe. They were both quiet save for their breathing and the background noise of kids playing and dogs barking. It was almost comfortable.

"How're you going to be a cop if you can't even do rounds without getting tired?" he heard after awhile, breaking the silence.

Aaand he ruined it. Eren sighed, of course he would. "We can't all be perfect like you, can we?" sarcasm intended, yeah. He moved his arm down and watched as two siblings challenged each other, seeing who could swing higher on the swings.

Levi snorted, "Of course not."

"Modest as always." Eren said, unbuttoning the first two buttons on his shirt.

Levi's eyes followed his movement casually. He was going to say something but was cut off when a young woman and a little girl walked up to them.

"Excuse me? Levi?" the young woman asked carefully, with a smile.

"Yes that's me." the black haired male said, focusing on her.

The woman huffed and sigh of relief, "Oh good! I was looking for you, but you weren't at the department when I went. It was so coincidental to find you here. I was taking Eliza here to play, since she was sad. She wanted to thank you in person." The mom pushed her nervous daughter into the limelight gently.

Levi smiled down at her, which shocked Eren no matter how many times he's seen it happen. Whenever Levi was faced with victims or citizens, it was like he was a completely new person. Rose wasn't a big town, everyone basically knew each other and Levi had been there for 10 years. He had a reputation to hold on to... or something like that. Eren had been in the academy for a long time, and he didn't know most of the people. Levi was very popular for his kindness and understanding demeanour. He was suave, composed, mature and gentle with kids. It didn't help he was very attractive. It made Eren nearly sick saying that. Haha. Yeah. 'Kind' my ass.

A small girl with curly hair in pigtails walked in front of Levi. Levi was one of the policemen that were at her house when she had called 911. Her mom had had a very severe seizure and the girl didn't know what to do. But she remembered to call 911 and saved her mom. Eliza was scared and crying, sitting at her doorstep as police cars parked in her driveway and as they took away her only family member into a scary van. Levi had seen her and kneeled in front of her. He told her she was brave and held her hand. He took her to the hospital and never left and never let go of her hand.

Eliza held out a yellow bloom and smiled. "Thank you for helping us, sir."

"Anytime, Eliza. It's beautiful, thanks for this." he smelled the rose and smiled.

Eliza turned red and grinned. Eren grinned and waved at her and the girl bites her lip and runs to the slide. The woman turned to Levi and smiled, "Thank you. Really. It was very scary."

"No problem. Are you doing better, Joanne?"

"Why, yes, I am." she giggled.

Levi's eyes crinkled, "I'm glad." he brought the petals to his lips. Joanne blushed.

"Mommy! Push me!" Eliza called out, sitting on the swings. Joanne quickly excused herself and left. Levi sat back down, closing his eyes as he sniffed the flower again. Eren tried to ignore the arm that rested behind him. He didn't say anything.

"Shut up." Levi said, not opening his eyes. His façade was gone.

"I didn't say anything." but a smile was twitching on his lips.

"Your face is stupid."

"That was some acting." he said ignoring what he said.

"Acting may just be what saves your life."

Eren scoffed, "You're exaggerating."

Levi shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. But all I know is that by strengthening your relationships with the citizens, they'll like you better." he glanced pointedly at him, "Because they don't."

Eren gasped and was about to retort but he stopped himself and looked at taunting eyes. "I-It's not like I-! I mean I!" he spluttered then he buried his red cheeks into his hands. "It's not like I want them to hate me." he mumbled.

"You should be less eager to please. Just smile at them and let them know you're friendly."

"But I want them to know they're safe with me and that I'll protect them!" Eren said, his voice muffled by his fingers.

"You're too overwhelming. Some people don't like that. Just smile and greet, that's all you should do for now. They'll like you eventually. It's easy." Levi waved his hand nonchalantly.

Eren peeked through his fingers, _It's easy for him to say that_. He's all down to earth or whatever. He wouldn't listen. He received enough 'advice' at home. If being forced to clean the windows was advice. "I'm not taking advice from a short, old man." he said and instantly regretted it when Levi looked at him deadly eyes and a killer aura.

But instead of hurting him, Levi ruffled his brown hair with a sigh, "Shitty brat." and went back to reading his newspaper.

* * *

**Party: *o* how'd I do? that came out longer than expected (took me allll afternoon and morning) hope you like! see you next time, r&r~ ah i need sleep now**


End file.
